Bobby needs a spanking
by ILoveAnnaKendrick77
Summary: Steve...aka...Sting and Terry...aka...Hulk Hogan, are making love in there locker room, and after they're done making love, Bobby knocks on the door...and you'll have to read the story to find out what happens next. Slash. Don't like, don't read.


**11:15 PM**

"Oh god. Fuck…feels…feels so good. Do…do it again." I say to Steve…aka…Sting. Steve pulls all the way out of me and then slams into me again.

"Fuck Terry. I'm close baby, so damn close." Steve mumbles as he slaps me on the ass.

"Me too baby, me too." I say as I reach down to my cock and start stroking myself. A couple of minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. Steve pulls out and I let out a groan.

"Sorry. I know you usually like me to stay in you for a while after the both of us cum; but my thigh was starting to cramp." Steve says as he gives me a kiss on the back of my neck.

"It's…it's ok baby." I mumble.

"Love you." Steve says.

"I love you too baby." I say as I turn around and give Steve a kiss on the lips.

"You're the best husband a guy could ask for." Steve says.

"Thanks baby. You're not too bad yourself." I say as Steve rolls his eyes and gives me a kiss. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Ah…who is it?" I yell. _Stupid question. _

"It's…it's Bobby. Can…can I come in?" Bobby yells back.

"Ah…give us a minute. We…we gotta get dressed real fast. Ok?" I yell back. Steve and I aren't really embarrassed about our sex lives.

"O…ok." Bobby mumbles…but I'm still able to hear him. After Steve and I put some clothes on, Steve walks over to the door and opens it.

"Hey…hey Bobby. Please come in." Steve says as he opens the door a bit wider so Bobby can step into the room. After Bobby walks into the room, Steve shuts the door and turns around.

"Hey…hey guys. I…I messed up big time tonight. I…I called my…my husband a stupid little twink, and…" Before Bobby can finish his sentence, I interrupt him. **(A.N. Bobby just wanted to start talking. That's why he skipped the pleasantries.) **

"Why…why did you call AJ a stupid little twink?" Steve asks Bobby.

"I…I don't know. I…I was mad at him. He…he interfered in my match against Bully Ray, and…and he almost cost me the match, so…so when the both of us got back to our locker room, I…I started yelling at him, and…and I…I never meant to hurt him; but…but the words just slipped out of my mouth, and…fuck. I…I told him I was sorry; but…but he…he didn't care. He…he just grabbed his stuff and left the locker room. I…I just let him go. I…I didn't want to go look for him. He…he's probably cooling off somewhere. I…I feel like such an idiot. Can…can you guys discipline me please? I need it now more than ever. Please…please." Bobby mumbles the last part. A little over a month ago, Bobby came to Steve and I's office, and he asked the both of us if we could discipline him. At first, Steve and I didn't know what to think; but after Bobby explained to us that he needs to be disciplined when he does something wrong. We both agreed to discipline him whenever he does something stupid or wrong. James used to be the one that disciplines him; but James started dating Jeff, and Jeff wasn't so keen on James disciplining Bobby, so that's why Bobby came to Steve and I. He said that he feels safe with us.

"Take off your ring gear and bend over the side of my desk." Steve says to Bobby.

"O…ok." Bobby mumbles as he starts taking off his ring gear.

"Do you want my hand or my belt?" Steve asks Bobby.

"I…I want your belt and Terry's hand, ok?" Bobby asks Steve and I.

"Ok." Steve and I say in unison. After Bobby finishes taking off his ring gear, he walks over to the desk and bends over the side of it. After Steve takes off his belt, he walks over to Bobby, raises his hand, and brings the belt down on Bobby's backside.

"One." Bobby mumbles.

"I can't hear you Bobby." Steve says.

"I said one." Bobby says. Steve hits him again and Bobby lets out a groan.

"Fuck. Two." Bobby says. Eight swats later…Steve drops the belt and walks over to me.

"Your turn." Steve mumbles as he gives me a kiss.

"Ok." I say. After giving Steve a kiss, I walk over to Bobby.

"Oklahoma." Bobby mumbles. That's his safe word.

"What's wrong buddy? Why do you want to stop?" I ask Bobby.

"It…it hurts. I…I fuck. I don't know. I…I think I've learned my lesson." Bobby says.

"That's good. Ah…Steve." I say.

"Yeah baby." Steve says.

"Can you go get me the first aid kit please?" I ask Steve.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back." Steve says as he turns to his right, and starts walking towards the small bathroom that is in the office.

"You can stand up if you want to Bobby." I say to Bobby. Bobby stands up and turns around.

"Can…can I lay down on the couch while you tend to the welts on my butt?" Bobby asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Thanks." Bobby says as he walks over to the couch and lies down on it. After Steve returns with the first-aid kit, he hands it to me and gives me a kiss.

"Love you." Steve mumbles.

"Love you too." I say.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 12:35 AM**

After Steve and I got done putting cream on the welts on Bobby's butt, we bandaged the small wounds, and after Bobby put his ring gear back on, he left the office. After Steve and I grabbed our stuff, we exited the office and made our way to the parking garage, and now, the two of us are laying in bed, cuddling.

"Good night baby. Love you." I say as I kiss Steve on his left nipple.

"Love you too baby. Night." Steve mumbles. A few minutes later, I fall asleep.

**A.N. I got a couple of requests to write a Sting/Hogan story, so here you go peeps. **


End file.
